Survival
by LunaWolfy
Summary: The Team wakes up in an unfamiliar place thanks to Robin, Luna, and Wally. The three of them want the team to play a survival game. They must passed through many challenges and earn back their powers. Corny jokes, surprise guests, and plain weirdness have all been planned. Round one: Toilet Paper rolls? Contains an O.C. named Luna.
1. Game On!

**Hello! Another YJ story from me, LunaWolfy! I thought of the idea while I was a church. Hope you like!**

**Anyway, there is an O.C. named Luna in this. Those who has read Luna's Journal might have an idea of her, but if you haven't then I will brief you. Luna is Robin's partner and the youngest member of the team. She is Batman's other protege and her power is to shape-shift into any animal she chooses. Her preferred form is a cat, so she will switch between that form and her human form a lot of times. I hope you like her!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

* * *

Game On!

Artemis groaned as she came to her senses. She carefully lifted herself up from the hard, cold ground that she was lying on and opened her eyes. Scattered around her were her seven teammates, slowly waking from their nap.

She looked around to see that everything around them was white. All there was were white walls and white floors surrounding them, like they were trapped in a white box.

Atop her head was a throbbing feeling and she looked up to see a small black hole far above them.

"We must have fallen from there and I hit my head during the landing," she noted out loud.

Suddenly other groans could be heard and she whipped around to see that the others were getting up. Conner was angrily rubbing the back of his neck as he got up. M'gann was looking around wildly as she gave Artemis a confused look. Kaldur was helping Roy up who was cursing under his breath and Wally, Robin, and Luna _(Human form of course)_ were stretching their arms and legs as they gave out a big yawn.

"This is so cool Rob!" shouted Wally as he sat up and stared in awe. "But, uh, why is it so blank?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the duo and was about to say something when M'gann interrupted.

"Where are we? How did we get here?"

"I bet it has something to do with the Light or something," muttered Roy angrily.

"I don't think so," growled Artemis as she began to stomp towards a certain speedster. She grabbed him by the shirt and raised him to her face.

"Oh, hey Arty," smiled the speedster sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Artemis half growled as she said this.

"Hey, hey, I didn't do anything! I just went along with it just because it sounded fun," Wally raised his palms in defense, and then pointed to the ninja who was typing something into his wrist watch computer. "He was the one who did everything!"

"Traitor," muttered Luna as she stood up with her hands on her hips.

Artemis let go of Wally and stomped towards Robin, "Where are we? What did you do? Is this another prank?"

"We are in a computer," answered Robin without looking up.

"While you guys were asleep, the three of us dragged you all into the Lounge and used some magic to get all of us into Robin's laptop. He then hacked into the system to start-up a little game," explained Luna.

"Also, this is not a prank. If it was, then we wouldn't be in here," added Wally.

"I should have known," Roy had his hand atop his forehead as he shook his head. Everyone else had confused looks or in Artemis' case, angry looks.

"How are we going to get out of here? And Zatanna was involved?" She asked in wonder.

Luna nodded, "Of course, Zatanna thought it was a good idea and said that she was going to join us in a bit,"

"I was right. That girl will fit in with us real well," The archer muttered.

"Robin, I know that you think this is fun and all, but how do we get out of here?" asked Kaldur in his ever so politely way.

Robin cackled in his creepy way and looked up at his teammates through his dark sunglasses. "Why should we get out when the game hasn't even started?"

"Hmm," Wally scratched his head as he looked around, "No wonder everything seems so blank,"

"What game are we playing? Is this something humans usually play?" asked M'gann.

"No, humans don't usual go _into_ a computer to play a game," answered Roy as he crossed his arms.

"Then what are we playing that makes us go into a computer?" grunted Superboy.

"We are going to play a game called Survival," smirked Robin, "I saw Luna playing it back at home and wondered what it would be like if we were actually in the game,"

"I don't want to play such a dumb game," snapped Artemis.

"Hey! You never even tried it out!" Wally shouted back.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Kaldur.

Luna shook her head, "You will regenerate if you fail in one of the levels. It won't affect you in real life,"

"If it is not dangerous, then why don't we play?" The leader turned to his fellow members. "It could be another Team Bonding exercise,"

"The name sounds interesting," muttered Superboy, showing nothing on his face.

"If Superboy is in, then I will be too," smiled M'gann as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Wally, Luna, and Robin turned to Roy with eager looks on their faces. The two youngest members were threatening to put on their puppy dog eyes.

Roy sighed and shook his head in defeat, "Fine, I'll play,"

He then turned to the other still pissed off archer. "Might as well agree because they won't let you out unless you play,"

Artemis glared at him for a while before sighing as well, "If there is no other way, but I'm still angry at the three of you!"

Wally and Robin high-five each other and pulled Luna into a group hug.

M'gann walked up to them first and put her hands together, "So? How do we play?"

"It's not that hard to explain," Started Robin, "We just go through several levels of challenges that we have to survive in. Some will be hard, someeasy, and some are just plain weird,"

"Also none of us are supposed to use our powers because we must earn them through points that we get from surviving each level. Different weapons, tools, and powers vary in prices," added in Luna. "That means no animal shape-shifting for me, super strength for Superboy, Martian or physic powers for M'gann, which includes telekinesis and no water sorcery for Kaldur."

"That also includes my speed, Artemis' and Roy's bows and arrows, Robin's bat gear, and Luna's ninja weapons," smiled Wally. "Meaning that we willbe all human in the first round,"

"I will even take off my wrist watch computer as soon as I push start to make sure I don't hack," laughed Robin.

With her hands, Luna created a virtual box and passed it to Robin who was adding the finishing touches.

"How many points for each round?" asked Roy as he finally noticed that all his weapons were gone.

"Twenty," replied Wally as he watched as the blank scenery turn into a large playground with a field in front.

"How many rounds?" asked Superboy as he stretched his arms which somehow no longer have any superhuman strength.

"Don't know," thought Robin before a smirk spread across his face, "But we do have breaks between every five rounds,"

"Is there any prizes?" asked Artemis with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm, how about Luna's cookies?" asked Robin, glancing at the girl who nodded in agreement.

"Deal!" shouted Wally.

"When do we start?" asked M'gann.

Suddenly there was a soft beep coming from Robin as he placed his wrist watch computer into the digital box and passed it towards Luna who quickly locked the box and used her hands to make both the box and key disappear.

_Power on._ Said the computer.

_Round one will begin in five seconds._

_Five._

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

_Let the Survival Game begin!_

"It just did," cackled Robin as he began to dart towards the tower in the middle of the park.

* * *

**So? How was it? Please review and tell me! I would also like it if you tell me about any challenges that you want to see the Team face. I have some, but not a lot. SO REVIEW!**

**Also check out my other story, Luna's Journal. It tells about the inside scoop on the team through Luna's POV.**

**You must review!**

**LUNAWOLFY OUT!**


	2. Toilet Paper Rolls

**Hey guys! Here's another installment of the Survival. Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YJ. If I did, it wouldn't be ending this Saturday. Actually it would never end until the whole story is told.**

* * *

Toilet Paper Rolls

"Come on guys! Get going if you don't want to lose on the first round!" shouted Robin as he started to flip atop the virtual monkey bars.

Luna was sitting on a seesaw that was right next to the bars, her dark purple eyes taking in everything as she developed mental plans in her head. Wally was running like how normal humans do, to the giant tower behind the two other equipment.

Suddenly a bright box appeared above the other members and all of them instinctively looked up.

_Round One: Toilet Paper Rolls_

"Toilet Paper?" asked Conner with a raised eyebrow, "How is that going to hurt us?"

As an answer to his question, the ground began to rumble and everyone turned to see humongous white toilet paper rolls rolling down the hill in front of them.

"How about the fact that if they are big enough, they can squish us to death?" asked Artemis.

No one answered her question as they had started fleeing towards safety.

Conner and M'gann raced towards the large house that sat right next to the large tower that now had Wally, Luna, and Robin running up the stairs of, trying to reach the top. Kaldur and Roy were right behind them while Artemis slipped into a small tunnel that led to the slides.

"Really Rob?" panted Wally. "Toilet paper?"

Robin turned to him, "What? I was in the restroom while I was thinking of new levels to survive from,"

"And these stairs?" asked Roy from down below.

"Not everyone has acrobatic skills like Robin and me," replied Luna.

BOOM! The five of them grabbed the railing as the first of the toilet paper hit the tower. At a closer look, the object was at least three stories tall.

"AARGH!" shouted Artemis.

They glanced down to see that the female archer managed to escape her hiding spot before it got crushed under the weight of the usually soft object. Now she was weaving quickly between the rolls and was racing towards the house which was being bombarded by the toilet paper, but was still standing strong.

"Still think this is just a stupid game?" cackled Robin.

Kaldur turned to Roy with a stern look, "I hope it is not because of you that Robin is cussing a lot lately,"

"What?" Another tremor rocked the tower and Roy had to catch the railing once again to keep from falling. "He only cussed once!"

"Uh, huh," nodded Kaldur, but he didn't believe the former sidekick.

Despite their tough training, the five kids were panting by the time they reached the very top. To keep from falling, they continued to hang onto the railing.

"M-m-made it," gasped Luna.

"We are alive!" cracked Robin.

Wally peeked out towards the fields to see that the toilet paper attack was slowly ending, but scattered around them were even more. He turned to his best friend with a goofy grin, his forehead laced with sweat.

"What did you do? Did you have diarrhea while you were thinking?" he asked curiously, "Because it seems a giant did. Maybe even two,"

Robin shook his head, "Nope, I had constipation,"

Roy cringed and Kaldur held up his webbed hands, "Too much information my friend,"

Suddenly the rumbling sound stopped and toilet paper stopped rolling down the hill.

_Round One Over_

_Thank you for surviving._

_Commencing clean up._

Stated the computer.

Robin and Luna hurried to their feet, followed by their friends. Roy eyed the stairs with a disgusted look.

"Do we have to climb back down the stairs?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "If you want to. Besides, we might have to climb back up during our next rounds,"

Wally groaned, "How much is my speed?"

"Forty points," stated Robin.

"Another round to go," smirked Roy.

Luna then noticed something and turned to the boys.

"If you guys are lazy in climbing down, we can just slide down,"

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, "How?"

A smirk appeared on Robin's face as he could almost read Luna's mind.

"Toilet paper,"

Before the others could say a thing, the two Bats jumped over the railing and landed on the nearest paper roll. They then slid down the white paper and reached the ground safely and quickly.

"Hurry!" shouted Luna as she waved, "The escape route might disappear any minute!"

Wally glanced around to see that the computer was slowly cleaning up the toilet paper rolls and was reaching theirs pretty soon. Quickly he grabbed Kaldur's and Roy's arms and dragged them along with him.

"No time to hesitate!" and the three of them slid down the roll, but as they nearly reached the bottom, the soft white paper had disappeared.

"AAHHHHH!" Wally shouted the loudest and landed on his face, right at Rob's feet.

"How come you were the only one that landed on your face?" asked Robin while cackling evilly.

"Shut it," grumbled the speedster.

There was a low grunt coming from the house and the five kids turned to see M'gann and Artemis helping Conner push a large toilet paper roll away as it had blocked the front door. Seems like the computer missed that one.

"FREEDOM!" shouted M'gann happily.

Artemis had a scowl on her face, "Too much toilet paper,"

Wally leaned down, close to Robin's ear and whispered from behind his hand, "Says the person who almost squash by a toilet paper roll,"

Robin covered his own mouth and giggled while Artemis cocked an eyebrow at them.

"I hate toilet paper rolls," growled Conner angrily as he stomped towards them.

"That's another thing on the list of things that Conner hates," cried out Luna to M'gann.

The Martian nodded and pulled out a notebook and pencil from thin air and wrote the words, _toilet paper rolls,_ underneath monkeys with a big smile.

"How could you hate toilet papers?" shouted Wally, adding a dramatic effect. "Toilet paper wipes dirty things from you tooshie!"

"I can use leaves or something," replied Conner, "They did that in the past,"

"So the G-Gnomes taught you that kind of stuff too," Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Luna and Robin had to cover their mouths to stifle their laughter.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Roy.

Everyone turned to Robin and he smirked.

"We can check out the point store to see if we can get anything,"

They agreed and followed him to a small blue building that appeared next to the house. Wally immediately went over to a box that said Wally's speed and drooled.

"I need it!"

Artemis smirked at the former speedster and turned to the Boy Wonder who was glancing over his weapons.

"Hey, Rob! Are we allowed to get other people's stuff?"

The boy looked up and shook his head, "No, I forgot to put that in. That would be a good idea for next time!"

"Hell no!" shouted Wally as he overheard, "No one is taking my power!"

The smirk on Artemis' face disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. Wally immaturely stuck out his tongue at her and was earned a punch in the head.

With ten points, there was not much to get. Robin managed to get a small bag of Batarangs/Birdarangs and Luna got some shurikens. Artemis and Roy had to survive another round before getting their bows and another to get some bows.

Conner and M'gann needed to survive two more rounds as well if they wanted their strength and telekinesis while Kaldur needed to survive another challenge like Wally.

"Okay, when's the next round?" asked Artemis.

"You are finally giving in?" laughed Roy.

The female archer glared at him, "No, I just want this over with,"

Robin thought about her question, "The next round should be…"

_Round Two will begin in five seconds_

"In five seconds," finished Wally.

"Yeah, I heard it Baywatch," growled Artemis.

Wally just shrugged his shoulders, "You asked,"

* * *

**How was it?**

**Oh! How was Luna?**

**Remember to review and suggest new challenges! Reviews mean that I should continue!**

**LunaWolfy (:**


	3. Detention

**Another Chapter! Whoohoo!**

**Also a note: Luna and Robin have this twin telepathic link even though they are not really related and it will be in italics.**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YJ**

* * *

Detention

The scene surrounding them changed. The slide and tower was replaced by tables and chairs and the walls became lockers. Grassy fields became tiled floors and the space narrowed into hallways.

"School?" asked Wally in complete shock, "I thought I could escape it by being here!"

Robin cackled, "Expected reaction from KF,"

"I think school is fun, though," whispered M'gann shyly.

"Not to Baywatch," grinned Artemis as she crossed her arms and a smug look filled her face.

_Five_

The team braced themselves.

_Four_

Their backs were against one another.

_Three_

Wally began to hyperventilate.

_Two_

"Calm down my friend," assured Kaldur, "It's just a game,"

_One_

_Diiiiiiiiiiing!_

A loud bell sounded and echoed down the hallways. The team froze for a moment and all at once the classroom doors swung open and virtual students raced out.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! SCHOOL!" shouted Wally as he raced away.

Even without his powers, he was pretty fast and was already gone before the rest of the Team could notice.

"Luna? Where are you?" asked Robin as he tried to squeeze through the crowd.

"Over here!" Luna shouted back.

Her heart was pounding wildly against her chest and her throat constricted. There were too many people. Normally at school, Robin would be there next to her or Babs, but neither of them were there and being surrounded by this many people made Luna claustrophobic. She blamed this on her small size more than on her past.

"Robin?" she asked more urgently as the students began pushing her farther from the group. "Help!"

oOo

Artemis heard Luna's cries and was quickly pushing through the crowd, "Dang! There are more students here than Gotham Academy!"

Suddenly she was pushed to the side by a group of buff looking boys. All of which had a sinister looking smirk.

"Lookie here, guys," asked the guy who held her by the shirt and against the lockers. "I caught Crock,"

Artemis turned her head upwards and groaned, "Really Robin?"

The boys looked at her in confusion, "Whose Robin? That's such a lame name!"

They began to laugh and Artemis glared at them, "I don't have time for this!"

oOo

Kaldur was pushed and shoved around until he was pushed into two large double doors.

"At least it's empty," he noted to himself and looked around.

It was a large gymnasium with a wooden basketball floor and four hoops around the room with stands on the sides.

"I should stay in one spot in case the Team comes looking," he said out loud.

Then he noticed a sign above another set of double doors that said Pool in big bold letters.

He shrugged his shoulders, but his webbed fingers twitched in excitement, "Might as well,"

oOo

Sighing, Roy closed the door to a room behind him. The sounds of students running to their classrooms and conversing were muffled by the thick wooden door.

"There is a reason why I attend online classes," he muttered between his clenched teeth.

He decided to leave the lights off and feel his way around. His hands felt the softness of a chair and he plopped himself onto the softness.

"I will look for the others as soon as the whole place calms down," he yawned lightly and felt his eyes slowly closing, "Maybe even catch some sleep,"

oOo

As soon as the bell rang, M'gann and Conner moved close to the wall. His arm was protectively wrapped around her waist. No one dared to get near them due to the clone's steely stare.

"Where are they?" she asked nervously. "We need to find all of them!"

Conner nodded, but there was one thing that remained in his head.

"What's detention?"

M'gann looked at him with earnest eyes, "Detention is a place where human students are punished. They have to stay quiet and in a seat for some time and do nothing or that's what they say,"

Her eyes then were filled with curiosity, "Why?"

Conner looked around before looking at M'gann, "When the bell rang, I heard the computer saying round two: detention,"

Her mouth gaped open, "Oh no," she muttered.

The bell suddenly rang again and all the children hurried to their classes in a flash, leaving only the two of them. Quickly, M'gann grabbed Conner and started dragging him to the nearest classrooms. Suddenly a door opened from behind them.

"PDA! Stop right there you two!" shouted a voice.

M'gann sighed sadly, "We are too late,"

"What's PDA?" asked Conner innocently.

oOo

Robin was grateful for the bell and took deep breaths as the crowds quickly thinned until it was only him left.

"Luna? KF?" shouted the Boy Wonder as he raced around the school. "Superboy? Miss Martian?"

Suddenly there was the sound of pattering feet and he whipped around, only to get tackled down by a scared Luna.

"Robin!" she cried as she looked down at him, "I finally found you!"

Her expression then grew angry, "Next time use fewer students!"

Robin nodded, "I will definitely,"

She got up and helped him to his feet.

"Have you seen the others?" she asked.

Robin shook his head, "Nope…Have you?"

"I heard Artemis call my name," Luna put a finger at her chin, the recent situation already forgotten, "Do you even know what the survival challenge we are supposed to do?"

He scratched his head as he looked around, "There were a lot of school situations, so I can't really be sure,"

Suddenly someone grabbed him and Luna by the collar of their coats and lifted them a few feet in the air.

"And what do you think you students are doing?" asked a voice behind him.

The two of them turned their heads to see a mean looking teacher with a Hitler mustache and spectacle on his right eye. His mouth was turned up into a scowl and was not happy.

"We were looking for the bathroom," stated Robin quickly and Luna nodded.

The teacher scoffed, "Ha, I heard that excuse to many times,"

"Its true sir!" said Luna softly, "We just met coincidently,"

"Ha! Like I will believe that!" he began to carry them down the hall, "Now it's off to detention for you two!"

"I thought detention was after school?" asked Luna as she thought about it.

Robin crossed his arms, making a pouting face, "I hate detention! It's so boring! It's worst than being at one of Bruce's parties and I feel like dying in there!"

Suddenly his eyes grew wide underneath his shades and he turned to Luna.

"Detention!"

Luna looked at him like he was crazy, "I know, we are heading there right now,"

She then turned to the teacher, "We can walk you know!"

Robin shook his head and focused on Luna.

_No! I meant the challenge is detention!_

The words rang loudly in Luna's mind and she turned to him with equally wide eyes.

_Ooh, Wally is so dead._

Robin raised an eyebrow._ That's what you care about?_

Luna smirked and began to fiddle her pockets. Robin noticed something silver poking out and he grinned.

"One,"

The teacher looked at him, "One what?"

"Two,"

"Stop counting Boy!"

"Three,"

"GO!" finished Luna.

The both of them reached back and grabbed the teacher's arms and twisted them around.

"AAARGGH!" the pain allowed him to let them go.

Before their feet touched the floor, they tucked in and rolled a few feet away before landing on their feet and throwing back a Batarang and shuriken.

"Take that you evil teacher!" shouted Robin.

The sharp weapons went through the teacher and disappeared. The teacher himself began to fizzle out and dissolved away.

"Batman would kill us if he found out we killed someone," shuddered Luna as she thought what the Dark Knight could do.

Robin shrugged, "He was digital,"

He then looked around, "We now need to find the others and release them before the challenge ends,"

Luna nodded and started sniffing around for her Team's scent.

oOo

Wally was practically vibrating in his seat while his green eyes nervously glanced back and forth. Roy was sighing constantly as he fiddled with a pencil on the teacher's desk that he was sitting at. M'gann and Conner sat on different sides of the room and Kaldur sat in the front, dripping water onto the tile floors. Artemis was glaring dangerously at a group of cowering boys that were huddled in a corner. All of them were covered in bruises and a few had black eyes.

"So…what did you guys do that got you into detention?" asked M'gann slowly.

She and Conner had already told them that their challenge was escaping detention which made them all groan since they all practically lost.

"I was caught fighting these guys," Artemis began as she pointed to the shaking boys behind her with a frown, "And was the first one here,"

Kaldur tried to dry himself when he spoke, "This teacher, I believe, told me that I was not allowed to swim without consent,"

All of them, except Wally, eyed their leader. No wonder he was completely wet.

"I was in the teacher's lounge apparently," started Roy as he began to tap the pencil on the table in a steady beat, "He walked in and told me to watch the kids in detention,"

"I guess he thought you were a teacher. I mean, compared to us, you look old," smirked Artemis.

At first he scowled at his female counterpart, but then a smirk rose on his face, "At least I didn't get in trouble to get sent here,"

Artemis crossed his arms and ignored him; instead, she turned to M'gann.

"What about you and Conner? You guys came together," she raised an eyebrow at the two.

M'gann lowered her eyes and blushed, "Well, you see…"

"The teacher said something about PDA and dragged us here," finished Conner calmly, still thinking about what PDA meant.

All of them, except Wally, all stared at the two with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" shouted Artemis.

"PDA?" asked Kaldur. Even he knew what it was. "What were you doing?"

Roy clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"No!" shouted M'gann as she raised her hands up in defense. "I was just grabbing Conner's hand to escape with him! There was nothing else!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Conner looked at his friends, "What is PDA?"

Roy sighed, "PDA stands for Public Display of Affection and is apparently banned from here,"

The clone nodded in understanding, "Oh…then we weren't doing anything like that,"

M'gann sighed in relief, "See?"

Artemis crossed her arms and continued to eye them warily, "Still don't trust you two,"

Kaldur wanted to quickly change the subject and turned to the unusually silent speedster.

"It is strange how you are so quiet, Wally,"

Artemis looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter Baywatch?"

"Boring…so boring…what do I do?" he muttered the same words over and over again, but his eyes didn't focus on them. "Must die…is that you Box? I thought you died,"

"Wally?" asked M'gann worriedly.

Roy got out of his seat and waved a hand over Wally's eyes, but the speedster took no notice.

"He's completely out of it," he stated with a hand under his chin, "Probably from complete boredom and school,"

"He is creepy," stated Conner, "I actually like the old Kid Flash better,"

They all agreed.

Suddenly there was a light tap and everyone turned to the window where Luna and Robin were standing outside of.

"Rob!" shouted Wally, snapping out of his trance.

The Boy Wonder waved and pulled out a Batarang while Luna played charades. She placed a finger in each ear and signaled them to do the same. First Wally did it, then Roy, followed by Artemis, and the rest followed them. The boys in the corner looked at them like they were crazy.

"Why are they covering their ears?" asked one of them. "It's like dead silent here,"

His question was soon answered as Robin laid the tip of the weapon against the glass and went along the edge of the window.

_SCREEEEEEECH!_

The boys covered their ears from the sharp sound of glass squeaking. Any second later and their eardrums could pop.

After a few minutes, Rob pulls the weapon away and watched it disappear in his hands after its use. He gave Luna a thumb up and the both of them pulled out earplugs from their ears. She then used her thin fingers to pry the glass from its frame and gently place it on the side. Rob made the signal to tell their friends to pull out their fingers and they did.

Wally ran towards them with a relief expression, "I knew I could count on you two!"

"What happened to you two?" asked Roy as he helped a reluctant Artemis through the window after KF.

Luna shrugged her shoulders, but Robin was smirking, "Nothing much,"

"Where did you get the earplugs?" asked M'gann.

"Borrowed them," replied Luna as she threw them back in the classroom, "There…returned,"

"That was hell!" shouted Kid Flash. "I was going to die!"

"That was just you Baywatch," sighed Artemis.

Rob smiled, "At least you all survived right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Conner.

Suddenly the bell rang again.

_Round Two is now over…Have a nice day_

"YES! I SURVIVED!" cackled Wally, "SPEED, HERE COMES PAPA!" and he raced off to the front of the school where the point store was.

He ran straight to his box of speed and grabbed it, making his points back to zero. As soon as he stepped out, the box disappeared and he ran around in circles with his superhuman speed.

"So worth it!" he shouted.

Suddenly, water splashed all over him and he stopped running to see Kaldur with his Water Bearers.

"Calm down Kid Flash. You can use your speed anytime now," his leader said calmly.

Artemis walked beside him with a smug smile, "Roy and I are going to do one more round before getting our things,"

The male archer nodded, "Easier to get them all at once,"

"I should be fine," noted Robin as he counted his Batarangs.

Luna, M'gann, and Conner were eyeing their power boxes.

"One more round," whispered M'gann and Conner grunted in agreement.

The youngest member just stretched her arms and walked towards her partner.

"We did well," Robin nodded. "I wonder what's next?"

* * *

**How was it?**

**This was probably the most i have wrote so far!**

**Ha, I can't even imagine Roy as a teacher, so that teacher must have been blind. Oh! and what happened to those kids?**

**Anyway, next time on Survival...**

* * *

One bottle laid in the middle of their small circle.

"What's this?" asked M'gann.

Wally looked at it in shock, "No way! Rob...why!?"

Robin cackled, "Yes, yes it is!"

The speedster turned to Luna, "Whose idea was this?"

"Zatanna," she replied glumly, "It was her suggestion and Robin couldn't go against her,"

"Too bad she is not here," said Robin sadly.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the three, "By the way Wally is acting, is it?"

Wally nodded, "Yes! It's SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

* * *

**Just something short.**

**Hope it gets you interested!**

**PLEASE...PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
